A traditional bellows-type mechanical seal device has a seal ring held on a retainer which is fixed to a bellows, and an opposing mating ring that slidably contacts the seal ring, wherein the seal ring is supported on a seal cover via the retainer, bellows, and an adapter, and the mating ring is supported on a rotating shaft and rotates with the rotating shaft (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).